1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to audio sensing, and more particularly, to an audio sensing device that has a resonator array and a method of acquiring frequency information using the audio sensing device.
2. Description of Related Art
Frequency domain information of sound may be analyzed in an environment such as mobile phones, computers, home appliances, automobiles, and the like. In general, frequency domain information of an audio signal is acquired as the audio signal is input to a microphone. The audio signal may have wide band characteristics and may pass through an analog digital converter (ADC) and undergo a Fourier transformation. However, the frequency information acquisition method requires a large amount of calculation because a Fourier transformation is complicated and burdensome.
In cellular phones, computers, home appliances, cars, smart homes, and the like, an audio receiver should always be in a ready state to execute a voice command. Also, to recognize high level information, sound frequency domain information should be continuously analyzed. Furthermore, in order to separate an audio signal of a speaker from surrounding noise, frequency characteristics with respect to the noise may be used. When the surrounding noise is continuously analyzed and stored in a database, noise may be effectively removed. Analysis of the surrounding noise may be used to help to identify a place and a type of an action. To this end, frequency domain information with respect to the surrounding noise may be always monitored.
To this end, a solution having low power and a fast response speed and being capable of monitoring frequency domain information in an always-ready state may be required. In general, frequency domain information of an audio signal is acquired as an audio signal is input to a microphone having wide band characteristics passes through an analog digital converter (ADC) and undergoes a Fourier transformation. However, the frequency information acquisition method requires a large amount of calculation due to the Fourier transformation, which is burdensome. The frequency domain information being always monitored in the above method is not preferable in view of power management.